The objective of this grant proposal is to support the five-bed General Clinical Research Center at the Case Western Reserve Medical Center and School of Medicine. This Center permits the full-time staff, their fellows, residents and interns to conduct clinical investigation in order to obtain a better understanding of the mechanism of disease. Therapeutic measures are developed and/or tested in this unit. Furthermore, this unit is most valuable to the medical education and training of future clinical investigators and practitioners. Major research areas include adjuvant and metastatic breast cancer treatment; evaluation of new therapies for pituitary tumors; studies of the etiology of cystic fibrosis; studies of sleep dysrythmias; studies of renal prostaglandin and platelet function; studies of the hyperglycemia of cystic fibrosis; studies of maternal-infant binding; immunologic studies; studies of childhood hypoglycemia and disorders of growth; studies of cancer unresponsive to the usual protocols.